Onyx Angel
by Harper4224
Summary: Harper is cursed by a demon, the things she hates most in the world, but she might need ones help to save her soul and rest of the world. SebastianXOc
1. Chapter 1

I panted running through the streets of London chasing down a brown haired man, my blonde hair that almost looked white whipping back and forth into eyes. The man who had tried to abduct me and failed like many others of the Conspectis had was running fast but I was still keeping pace with him. As we ran I noticed that we neared away from the heart of the city towards the more unkempt area of London or the slums in a sense.

Soon he took a wrong turn and stopped at a dead end; he turned and pulled out a sword from the sheath on his back. I also took out my weapons a pair of sai and twirled them in my hands waiting for the man to strike first, but he didn't he only stood there. Confused I wondered what he was preparing to do but then I heard the sound of feet hitting the cobblestone behind me I turned slightly to see more men all wielding swords closing in a circle around me.

Damn it! A trap, how did I not see this coming!

A tall man to my right came at me first and the rest filed into the fight. The whole time I was dodging slices and thrusting my blades at them with deadly precision seeing how despite my physical age and youth I had been using the sai as my primary weapon for about 47 years only with a gun as my backup which I rarely used. Shortly the only opponent left standing was the man who initiated the attack. We backed up walking in a circle staring at each other with cold eyes.

"You know Harper, Cole has be getting restless he finds it very disappointing that you haven't come to your senses and joined us yet I'm sure you've noticed his recent efforts in trying to retrieve you." He said.

"Well his methods are quite atrocious, and besides I don't want anything to do with him or the Conspectis so get that through your thick skulls because the only way I'm going with you is in a wooden box. Not even then either." I chuckled.

He grinned at me. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." I made a 'bring it' hand motion at him." After you." He said.

I advanced on him faking that I was going to strike his right side then at last second spun and tried to pierce his side however expecting this he kicked at my hand knocking one of my sai out of my hand. Luckily I had another one. This time it was his turn and he jabbed his sword at me a few times and I dodged to the side picking up my dropped sai, but as I recovered it the man thrusted the sword down at me I reacted quickly catching the sword in between the prongs of my weapons. The blow however was very forceful and sent me sliding back a few feet.

Shit, he's stronger than the rest.

We stood there for a second with our weapons holding each other back until I thrust my arms with a great deal of force sending him back a few steps. I regained my composure and prepared myself for the next blow.

"Harper," he said leaning on his sword, "you can't run away forever."

"Who said I was running? I thought this was fighting and we both know that I am perfectly capable of doing it forever." I said.

"Well in that case…" he said standing up straight.

I knew where this was going so I backed up and waited once again for him to strike first and when he did I was ready. We kept going at each other for a little while but then he sliced me in the arm, it was nothing to deep but I was caught off guard.

I have to keep my head in the game! This calls for some more dramatic measures. Time to take the bracelet off.

We kept fighting each other but at that point I was mostly narrowly missing a few hits trying to get my onyx bracelet it was the only thing that kept me from using my 'abilities' as you might say. However I finally had to give up on getting the bracelet off it was just too much of a hassle and when I would actually get it off I would be dead before I could react. I continued the fight more appropriately, trying harder and harder as I became more annoyed I finally got a good hit and the man stumbled to the side and fell onto knees. I had hit him deep it would only have been a matter of time before he died. I looked at him pitifully and wondered why all of these people joined the Conspectis what they thought it would give them.

Coughing into his hand he spoke with a raspy voice.

"He will find you, and he will attain you, it is only a matter of time before he does."

"Cole won't take me ever and I will make sure of that, because he will die before that ever happens."

"I'm not talking about Cole Harper; I wasn't talking about him at all."

My eyes widened I knew exactly who he was talking about, and I wish I didn't. In fact I wish I didn't know a single thing he said in the past few moments. Disgusted by the thought of 'him' I decided to end the man now before he could say anything else; I wasn't in the mood for this not today. Bringing my sai down he crumpled to the ground, I gave an involuntary shiver his words still echoing in my head.

I'm not talking about Cole Harper; I wasn't talking about him at all.

The sound of clapping interrupted my thoughts and I turned to see and young boy and a man who appeared about my age blocking my way out. Not sure what to expect I wrangled my bracelet off and it clattered to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments Before

"Sebastian, how are we ever going to find a suitable soul in this place, it's all over run with drunks and junkies." Ciel asked.

Ciel and Sebastian had been walking through the slums of London for an hour looking for the proper soul for Ciel after going for a few months without a 'meal'. Ciel, after becoming a demon via Alois and Hanna decided to take the lifestyle the Sebastian had taken before becoming his butler. Meaning that he would only take the best and highest of souls.

"You would be surprised where you could find a good soul, why just remember where I found you young master." Sebastian answered.

"I suppose your right, but-"Ciel was interrupted.

"Do you hear that young master? It sounds like fighting," he paused listening to the surrounding sounds." It's coming from over there." He pointed somewhere to the west.

"We should go see it I might just find it entertaining." Ciel said.

"Very well then." Sebastian replied

Ciel and Sebastian headed towards the sound. Once finally finding the source of the fighting both of them were surprised to one girl who had looked about Sebastian's age fighting off at least ten people however her fighting abilities were so extraordinary that she had narrowed the enemy down to three people in a matter of minutes. The girl was around 5'8" and had bleached blonde hair the almost looked white; she was wearing black shorts, combat boots, and a white blouse.

"Do you think that she would be a good soul for you master or would you like to move on?" Sebastian asked.

"I think I want to stay and watch this I find her interesting especially because her soul from what I can tell is both hers and someone else's most likely a demon but she has not mad a contract with one, nor has she been the purpose a contract has been put in place like a sort of prize, it intrigues me. What do you think Sebastian?" Ciel said.

"I think your right but it seems like the demon associated with her has strong influence on her."

"Yes so it seems."

The two of them turned back to the girl who only now had one opponent the others lying all around them. They circled each other, the man began to speak.

"You know Harper, Cole has be getting restless he finds it very disappointing that you haven't come to your senses and joined us yet I'm sure you've noticed his recent efforts in trying to retrieve you." He said.

"Well his methods are quite atrocious, and besides I don't want anything to do with him or the Conspectis so get that through your thick skulls because the only way I'm going with you is in a wooden box. Not even then either." Harper chuckled she spoke with an American accent.

He grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Harper made a 'bring it' hand motion at him." After you." He said.

They continued to fight but this time more fiercely than before.

"Sebastian does that mean anything to you? The Conspectis or Cole?" Ciel asked

"No my lord." He replied.

They once again continued to watch the fight. The girl who the two established to be called Harper lost one of her sai and dodged around the man to get it. Once retrieving it she only narrowly caught and blow of the man's sword between the two hand held weapons she pushed the man back and the once again began to discuss things between them.

"Harper," he said leaning on his sword, "you can't run away forever."

"Who said I was running? I thought this was fighting and we both know that I am perfectly capable of doing it forever." She said.

"Well in that case…" he said standing up straight.

He advanced on her and instead of fighting back as much she just dodged and jumped around a lot and fiddled with her bracelet.

"What is she doing?" Ciel asked aloud.

"I have no idea; it's very strange and way too risky to be doing in the middle of a fight." Sebastian said.

However Harper soon gave up with her bracelet and continued properly until Harper got in a good strike and the man fell to his knees. With raspy words the man spoke.

"He will find you, and he will attain you, it is only a matter of time before he does."

"Cole won't take me ever and I will make sure of that, because he will die before that ever happens."

"I'm not talking about Cole Harper; I wasn't talking about him at all."

Harper obviously shaken was fazed and then redeemed herself by finishing the man off. She stood there for a second thinking over the man's words but then Ciel started to clap and she quickly turned around, she had reflexes like a cat. Upon seeing the two of them Harper wrangled her bracelet off and evaporated into smoke and continued to dissolve into the air (sai and all) until it could not be seen any longer. Ciel and Sebastian were shocked by this unexpected act and immediately tensed looking all around for Harper.

"What in the world." Ciel said

"My words exactly young master." Sebastian responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Harper's P.O.V.

As soon as I saw the two before me I instantly knew that they were demons it was almost like a sixth sense to me by now. After discovering that fact I quickly took off my onyx bracelet a restraint that held my powers and dissolved into astral form as I liked to call it. So now I was floating around unseen with the two people who had been watching me looked around and tried to find out where I went. HA.

"What in the world." The young kid said.

"My words exactly young master." The man who was my age responded, he was wearing a butler suit that explained a lot.

In astral form I walked behind the butler seeing him as more of a threat than the kid knowing that he only recently became one and didn't have control over his strength and other abilities it was sad how young he was. Readjusting myself I dissolved back into my solid form one of my sai poking the man's back and the other reaching around him with the blade resting against his throat.

"Huh, most people respond with what the hell or holy shit. Anyway what do you want with me, demons?" I asked intimidatingly.

The kid looked at me with wide eyes I smiled at him. However from behind the other guy I couldn't tell what he portrayed.

"I," he began to speak," am Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my master, Ciel Phantomhive."

"I didn't ask that; now tell me what your business is with me. My patience is wearing thin." I replied coldly.

"I would like to make a deal with you, a contract per say and seeing the previous events I think you might need one." Ciel said.

I chuckled. "Ha, you must be extremely stupid or have a death wish as to try and gain my soul, right now however I'm leaning towards stupid."

"Well we are not stupid I can assure you, we are just merely curious." Sebastian interjected.

"Well curiosity killed the cat and we wouldn't like that now would we?" I asked pressing the one blade closer to his throat. "Besides you'd be doing yourself a favor if you left it alone, which is what I suggest you do."

"You seem to have a demon presence around you as so it touches your soul why is that?"

I maneuvered myself away from Sebastian who turned around to look at me, he was very handsome, but I didn't trust him. "The question." I focused back to what Ciel had said," is not as much why, but who, that is the only thing that should concern you if you continue to dog me for my soul."

"And who is this person?" He asked.

"Correction, demon, and his name is Azazel. Ring a bell, it should." I replied saying the name with disgust but when I did speak it Ciel had no reaction which I expected as much, but his butler froze and looked at me strangely which also didn't surprise me at all.

"Well, I am not afraid of this, Azazel. However should a time present itself that you are in need of my assistance just burn the leaves of a plant covered in dew."

"Don't count on it." I said dissolving into the air once again.

I arrived at my town house on the edge of the city where it was surrounded by the woods thick with over growing vegetation. I walked up the gravel driveway and stepped onto the porch happy to be home. I opened the door to the hallway and walked into the kitchen, exhausted I sat down.

"Harper, Harper, Harper!" Simon came running up to me and jumped onto my lap hugging me. "I missed you!"

"Hey kiddo, I missed you to, how was your day what did you do?" I asked the eight year old messing up his shaggy brown hair.

Around a year ago I found Simon wondering around the streets he was an orphan, his parents died from a boat crash and drowned. He had no other siblings. When I saw him I felt so bad for him and took him back to my house. When I found out about his family I had him stay with me, originally I was going to bring him to a foster home but I knew they weren't the best and the foster parents could turn out to be horrible people. So I kept him with me and ultimately adopted him. I felt sorry for him, but mostly I saw my brother Mason in him, sometimes it was too much and I would start crying. He would always ask me what was wrong but I would just tell him I had something in my eye.

Amazingly Simon is the only person who knows what I really am or at least what I can do, besides the Conspectis (obviously). He found out one day when I dissolved in order to catch a falling mason jar. However I can trust Simon, he loves me too much to go and run his mouth to his friends and I love him too.

"Ms. Echolls taught me how to divide really big numbers!" he said his face the embodiment of joy.

"That's great Simon, now wash up and I'll cook dinner okay?" I asked him.

"Okay!" he said goofily and saluted me with his right hand running off to the bathroom.

I love that little goof ball so much. I swear he's the cutest thing on earth.

Over the next few days everything had gone quiet smoothly and the last I had seen the Conspectis was when I had met Ciel and Sebastian. I tried to block them out of my head but I couldn't quite do it and I didn't know why.

Maybe it's because Sebastian's a demon butler to a demon. That's probably it I mean it is a strange arrangement.

That's what I told myself but I knew that wasn't it. I I'd put the thought aside for now.

* * *

><p>Feeling that it was safe to go out and do something I decided to take Simon shopping he was growing like a weed. Currently we walked down a street that was lined with shops what seemed like forever, but Simon and I headed towards a clothing store farther down the road. We continued walking but as we past a vendor in the street selling beads and glass trinkets I felt someone's eyes on me. Worried I stopped walking and grabbed Simon's hand which now happily rested in mine. I turned my head and scanned the crowed looking for whoever was staring at me. My own eyes finally found Ciel and Sebastian standing in the entrance of an alleyway looking at me well at least Ciel was, Sebastian's eyes rested on a cat that stood on a fence but it moved away and his gaze flickered back to me. Feeling awkward I looked away and moved about a half a foot forward before almost walking into someone.<p>

That someone was Reed, Cole's second in command in the Conspectis. My eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him.

"Well besides you and a billion dollars nothing. I just came to say hello."

"Hello, now leave." I said.

Reed ignored me and looked down at Simon. "Why hello, what's your name?" he asked him.

"Simon."

"Simon, I like that it has a nice ring to it." Reed said, "but Simon can you do me a favor?" Simon nodded," make sure you protect Harper and keep her safe for us okay? She's all so important to us all, promise?"

"Ok." The clueless little eight year old said not knowing who he was talking to.

"Good boy." Reed reached to ruffle Simon's hair but I grabbed his wrist before he could even touch him.

"Don't touch him if you want to live", I growled at him.

I felt my temperature go up and up rising with my anger. At first Reed didn't feel anything but now he was trying desperately to wriggle out of my grip for hand which was not on fire was so hot that it left two degree burns on his wrist. Finally I let him go.

"Good-bye Reed." I said.

Reed hurriedly rushed past me and walked away towards the alley where Ciel and Sebastian were still standing hustling towards the nearest exit. Reed squeezed through them with difficulty as they both tried to see why he was clutching his arm, when seeing the burn the let him through and watched him jog away.

I quickly dissolved into the air with Simon and appeared behind the two of them. I let go of Simon and put my still burning hands on their shoulders, even though they were demons they were still uneasy from the heat.

"You know," I said," it's impolite to stare, and I find it even ruder to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, don't you think?"

With that I released them walked on with Simon to the store our original destination. I cooled myself back down to a normal level temperature and grabbed Simon's hand.

"Harper," he said," you're the best."

"I try."


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's P.O.V

I watched Harper start to walk away after she had found Sebastian and I looking at her, but stop short of walking into another person. The man who she had almost collided with looked at her with a friendly smile; Harper on the other hand looked at him with a death glare with her nostrils flaring.

"What do you want?" She snarled at him.

"Well besides you and a billion dollars nothing. I just came to say hello."

"Hello, now leave." She said.

Reed ignored me and looked down at Simon. "Why hello, what's your name?" he asked him.

"Simon."

"Simon, I like that it has a nice ring to it." Reed said, "but Simon can you do me a favor?" Simon nodded," make sure you protect Harper and keep her safe for us okay? She's all so important to us all, promise?"

"Ok." The clueless little eight year old said not knowing who he was talking to.

"Good boy." Reed reached to ruffle Simon's hair but she grabbed his wrist before he could even touch him.

"Don't touch him if you want to live", Harper growled at him.

Harper held the man's wrist keeping it from touching the young boy's head. She looked like she was about to try and rip his throat out.

I listened in catching most of the conversation and noticed that Sebastian also did so after the cat he had been watching left.

"She is very protective of the boy, don't you think?" Sebastian observed.

"Yes, but I'm more interested why she looks like she is about to kill that man and how she is connected to Azazel."

"I've pondered that as well, I don't know what to think of the man, but Azazel from what I have heard, is a very powerful demon almost royalty in hell, with powerful legions under his command, also he is not a demon which eats souls or makes contracts with people which has me puzzled."

"Hmm."

"There is another thing that mystifies me." Sebastian said.

"What is that?" I responded.

"Her abilities are very similar to ones that Azazel has been known to have."

"I, wonder why that- "I was cut off by the sudden movements of the man in Harper's grasp. He was desperately trying to be released from her grip and looked as though he was in pain. Finally she let him go from her grasp and the man hurriedly ran over to the alley which we were blocking clutching his arm to his chest.

He squirmed trying to wriggle between me and Sebastian, but we did not move. At least not until we saw his wrist which had a horrible burn where her grip was. I stepped aside giving enough room for the man to slide through, he jogged down the alleyway behind us, and we watched him disappear into the system of paths between streets and alleyways.

I suddenly felt a sharp wave of heat on my shoulder while my back was turned and I flinched along with Sebastian. Worried to move I stood still waiting for what would happen.

"You know," she said," it's impolite to stare, and I find it even ruder to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, don't you think?"

She then released us and I was a little afraid to move at first but then got over it.

"She gets more puzzling by the minute." Sebastian said.

"Yes, so it seems, but first there is a piece of information I need from her." I said, running after her and the boy accompanying her. "Harper! Harper!" I called out to her.

Harper stopped and hesitated before turning around to face me; Sebastian was already at my side. The boy Simon looked up to Harper with a worried look on his face from what had just happened, she patted his head making him instantly calmed.

"And what is it that you would like to talk to me about now." She said.

"What's your name, your full name?" I asked.

She smiled at me non-menacingly." Harper, Harper Delaney."

"Thank you." I said and turned away heading the other direction.

Sebastian and I headed back to the carriage where he sat in the back with me. The carriage started moving and I looked out the window at the busy streets bustling with people. Turning to Sebastian I spoke.

"Sebastian, this is an order find out everything you can about Harper Delaney and bring your findings to me immediately." I said putting a hand over my right eye, the one covered by and eye patch.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said jumping out of the still moving carriage.

Soon I arrived at a small vacation house that had served for my living space for the last few months. I settled myself into the study looking over the newspaper which in turn was very uneventful as of recent. Not much later Sebastian came back with a file of papers but instead of handing them to me, just told me his findings aloud.

"My lord, I have found the information you requested, would you like to hear it?"

"Yes."

"To begin with there is very little recent information about her since she disappeared after her family's death when she was about 21 years of age. She lost both of her parents and her little brother Mason in three separate accidents within four months of her birthday."

"Oh, I was expecting something a little more sinister."

"That's not all; her birth certificate and family records show that she was born almost ninety years ago."

I looked at Sebastian perplexed.

How is that possible, she's only about 24 tops? I think Sebastian said it best; she gets more puzzling by the minute.

"Also," Sebastian continued, "She has four death certificates all signed and authorized by both police and the undertaker and those are only from the public records she has many more in her sealed files."

"How could she die at least four times and still be alive, I don't understand it." I said aloud," You know what I bet that fool undertaker would know more about this, I believe that we should pay him a visit don't you think?"

"Yes my lord, however it will have to wait the undertaker's will be closed by now."

I sighed. "I guess so, but we will pay him a visit soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Harper's P.O.V

Early Tuesday morning I woke up in a cold sweat panting from shear panic or exhaustion I didn't know. Getting out of my bed I moved liked a zombie across the town house to my bathroom sink, turning on the faucet I splashed cold water in my face. I stood hands against the countertop my head bowed, thinking…

Why, why me?

Every day I tried to make sense of that, but the only thing I could comprehend right now was that he, _it_, invaded my dreams again.

Azazel.

Just thinking his name left a bad taste in my mouth. However remembering my recent dream and the countless others just like it gave me shivers.

-(Dream) -

_Black smoke swirled all around me blocking out all light leaving me encased in darkness. The ground beneath my feet shock violently causing me to stumble. A fierce wind tore at my hair and clothes while a coldness chilled me to the bone. I am NEVER cold, ever. I looked around franticly trying to find some structure that would help me determine where I was but once again saw only darkness. _

_After what always seems like an eternity of walking I crumple to my knees in defeat knowing I can't find my way out._

_However only then does the most blinding flash of white light appears. When it faded I found myself no longer in pitch darkness, but in my old back yard from my original first life, before everything turned for the worst. _

_In the yard my mother and I were sitting on the patio talking about what I was planning to do after college. It all seemed so pointless now. My dad and my younger brother Mason were tossing a baseball back and forth practicing for an upcoming game._

_Remembering the day I watched over the scene in what was like an out of body experience._

_There was another flash of light._

_This time I saw my mother driving in pouring rain so heavy you could barely see past the hood of the car. My mom was drenched with rain and her teeth were chattering even though she was wearing a heavy coat. _

_Then unexpectedly the radio started too static loudly, my mother shocked, jumped in her seat and immediately began to twist the knob that turns off the radio. However the static did not go away, it grew louder and louder to the point where your ear drums could burst. My mother clutched both of her ears and started yelling in pain thus releasing the wheel. The car started veer off the road, within seconds it had flipped over on the slippery road and crashed into a large. Beneath the static that still boomed you could hear the faint sound of a voice speaking some odd language._

_Another flash of light blinded me. _

_This time I saw my dad, he was in the bathroom looking through the medicine cabinet for sleeping pills, for he was distraught over my mother's death. After taking two pills with a glass of water he closed the canister and put it back in its rightful spot. Sighing he shut the door to the cabinet and looked into the mirror but didn't see his reflection. _

_Not entirely anyway._

_His image was giving the appearance as though it was shaking at a very high speed. Curious he leaned forward and studied what he saw. When his image started to change into a black shapeless mass forming into various vague shapes, he reached out with his right hand. However as soon as his hand made contact with the mirror my father slowly collapsed to the ground while his fingers turned to a grey color that continued up his arm to the rest of his body. _

_Once again I was blinded by another flash of light._

_When I regained my vision I saw myself tucking Mason into bed. _

"_Good night, Mason," I said while hugging him tight. _

_I got up and started to walk away, once through the threshold of the door I heard him call my name._

"_Harper?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I miss them."_

"_Me to," I sighed, "Me to, but if you want you can come sleep with me tonight."_

"_Okay"._

"_Good night, Mason"._

"_Good night, Harper"._

_I turned to continue walking down the hall but Mason's door slammed closed. Confused I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. Then I heard Mason yell for me._

"_Harper!" he cried out for me._

"_Mason, what's wrong open the door okay?" I yelled from behind the door jiggling the handle violently._

"_Harper! Th-there's fire on the ceiling!" Mason yelled out._

"_What, fire don't worry I'm coming, but can you do one thing and open the door for me? Come on Mason I need you to open the door for me." _

"_Harper, I –I can't it it's blocking the door." My brother was almost whispering now._

"_What the fire, can't you find anyway around it?"_

"_It's not fire Harper." The fact that his voice was quivering worried me._

"_Mason?" I paused waiting for an explanation no matter how brief it would have been. "Mason-". I was interrupted by his shrill screaming coming from behind the door. "Mason!" I yelled._

_Desperate to open the door I tried throwing my weight into it using my shoulder to absorb the shock. When that wouldn't do it I commenced by trying to kick it down but it still refused to open. All the meanwhile I was still calling out his name but he would not answer. I paused knowing I was getting nowhere._

"_Mason?" I croaked out. "Mason please answer me." I pleaded my younger brother. _

_The door that at that moment was still locked slowly swung open on its own without any resistance. _

"_Mason?" I said entering the room. I looked behind the door and saw nothing, both scared and worried I scanned the room. The room was in shambles Mason's books and belongs were flung all over the room, and his bed sheets were scattered all around but nothing shown of fire. Except for the ceiling and windows where black scorch marks appeared. I walked over to the other side of Mason's bed looking to where my view had been obstructed. I saw Mason on the floor._

_I rushed over to him and pulled him into my lap checking for a pulse or heartbeat simultaneously, I found none._

"_Mason," I sobbed holding him close to me._

"_Why, why you Mason, not you, anyone but you. Everyone's gone, mom, dad, and now you." I continued to speak pain etching my voice._

"_Why you Mason?"_

_White light that I became so familiar with appeared again._

_Next came the possession, which was a long internal battle between Azazel and I for my body and soul. During which others thought that I was in a coma, coming and going to see how I was. Yet Azazel took over for just a split second and that was more than long enough to have an effect on me. However in order to regain both my soul and body I did the only thing I could from keeping Azazel's plan from being accomplished, I died making my body as damaged as possible to keep it from being used once again and my soul virtually untraceable._

_Light flashed once again._

_And with it came the images of my many deaths again and again and again. Which replay in my head until I wake up once again._

-(Normal)-

Sighing I left my bathroom and went downstairs to start making breakfast for Simon before he went off to school. I made him some French toast and called for him to get ready and come downstairs. After hurriedly eating he walked out the door to school, needing to do a few household things I cleaned Simon's room and walked into mine preparing to make my bed.

That was until I whoosh of air around me that filled up the room signaling that I was not the only one there. Turning my eyes came upon an old friend of mine who was an unlikely ally.

"Hello Xander." I said with a small grin on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

3rd Person/Narrator P.O.V.

Ciel and Sebastian stepped out of their carriage and walked up to the entrance of the Undertaker's shop. From the outside the shop had a grim and dark demeanor and looked riddled with cob webs and various coffin pieces. The same could be said for the inside.

The two entered into the main parlor and peered around at the scattered coffins waiting for the man in question to show his face, their eyes landed on a worn out black top hat. Wearing it a man all clad in black clothing with grey hair and a large scar across his face stood up sensing his visitors.

"Ahhh-, what brings the young earl and his butler to my shop today, looking for a coffin are you? Seeing as you never had a proper service as I recall." The Undertaker said.

"Undertaker, I have something I must ask you." Ciel said ignoring his last statement.

"Ohh, and what is that Lord Phantomhive?" He asked curiosity in his voice.

"I wish to ask you what you know about a woman by the name of Harper Delaney." Ciel asked eager to find an answer to this mysterious person.

"Oh no, no, no, she'll have my head if I give anything about her away, have you seen her angry?" The Undertaker cringed remembering her wrath. "Scary that woman she is when mad and I don't sure don't want to get on her bad side, you-"

The Undertaker's ranting was cut off by Ciel's agitated voice. "Would you tell us the information we seek for the price of a laugh?" He asked hoping that this would catch his attention.

"…" The Undertaker pondered for a moment trying to decide which option he should take. "You have a deal," he said.

"Young master I must ask you to wait outside please." Sebastian said speaking for the first time.

-Five Minutes Later-

"Ahhahahahahahahah-"The Undertaker rolled on the floor laughing so hard he could not breathe. Ciel came into the shop waiting for the man to regain his composure.

"Undertaker, I believe I have held up my end of the bargain now if you would so please do yours." Ciel voiced.

"Yes, yes," The man said turning back to a serious state. "I am afraid that I do not know the whole story only certain pieces in this strange tale but what I do know is this. Harper was born almost 100 years ago according to what I have seen from her records to a family in New Jersey, America. She had lived a normal life as she had told me but upon her 21st birthday she had a small celebration at a lake with a group of her friends but while she was swimming her foot got stuck and she started drowning. However instead of dying as she should have she had revived against what records the Shinigami had for her."

"How is that possible I thought if your name was on the 'To Die' List what happens to you is final?" Ciel asked once again perplexed by the information surrounding the girl.

"That is true except in her case, but there is more, after her near death the remainder of her family had died under mysterious circumstances, but Harper always had a hard time speaking about that, of what I gathered her little brother practically died in her arms." The Undertaker paused for a moment. "The causes of the deaths were of a demon's influence, Azazel, I believe, but he did not stop there however instead of trying to kill her like her family the demon attempted to use her as a vessel for demonic possession."

"What do you mean attempted?" Sebastian spoke up. "Demonic possessions even though only the most powerful demons can actually have the ability to possess once they actually do so there is not even a chance for the victim to even possibly try to fight him off. The soul of the victim is always eaten after too long under the possession as well."

"Heh, heh, that's what I thought too, but anyway she managed to fight it off for so long but one day the demon got through and started to take over but before he could fully do so she did the only thing that, was possible to keep it from happening."

"Which was?" Asked Ciel waiting for the answer.

"She killed her body and removed her soul." The Undertaker said.

"…." Both Ciel and Sebastian where to stunned for words, but the Undertaker made up for it. "In order to keep Azazel from taking over she had to make her body unusable and her soul couldn't be attached to it or it would have still been taken. In essence she dies during this process but the small moment Azazel had taken over gave her some of his abilities, but also left her marked by him as well as cursed. This is because she continues to die on the anniversary of that day every year since then returning to her original age that she died at afterword. However even if she dies while not on that day she will come back"

"However even if she dies while not on that day she will come back as it is a mixture that Azazel has never managed to fully take over and complete his use for her and that she also gained part of his immortality, but because of her deaths and next to non-existent aging she can only stay in one place for a year or two at the most, but over the last few years she has been on the run as she would say." The Undertaker continued.

"Oh? And why is that?" Ciel questioned.

"The Conspectis. They are a cult set out to accomplish the goals of Azazel whatever they may be she has not figured them out, nor does she know why she was chosen to be affected by him. Getting back on point they have been trying to find her since her possession but they never managed to get her, but as of ten or so years ago things became much more complicated as she has to face Cole.

"Cole?" Sebastian inquired.

"Cole was a young man her age recruited into the Conspectis to try and act as a replacement Harper per say it almost worked but for some reason she is the only one that can be used to accomplish the demon's goal but Cole in turn was granted with the same abilities as Harper as well but he does not have to die he just remains ageless. Ever since then he was in charge of trying to retrieve her but they've deduced that the only way to do that is kill her as she stays dead for a few days after dying."

"Undertaker you have been very helpful but I only have one more question for you. Where can I find Harper?" Ciel asked.

"Uhm. I don't know if I should tell you that. Heh, heh." The Undertaker said scratching the back of his neck.

"Sebastian." Ciel said giving the silent order.

"Yes, my lord."

"Uh-oh." The Undertaker knew Harper would be mad.


	7. Chapter 7

Harper's P.O.V.

"Hello Xander." I said with a small grin on my face. I turning to face him my eyes met that of a large owl colored grey with elongated legs and a golden crown atop its head, it looked at me with large faded orange eyes. Upon seeing this I sighed. "Xander, how many times do I have to tell you, every time you come here in that form you leave feathers all over the place and scruff up the hardwood floors."

He chuckled. "Well maybe you should just get new floors more suitable for my talons."

"Cocky as ever you are Xander, but please change your form before it comes to that." I smiled at him while pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head in small amusement.

"As you wish Harper," Xander spoke before air once again whooshed past making me close my eyes as not to irritate them. When the air died down I opened them back up and looked to Xander who appeared as a man before me.

He was devilishly handsome if I had to say so, with greyish blonde hair, piercing eyes of faded orange, high cheek bones, and a mysterious smile he practically made women fall at his feet, well except me. Although I did find him handsome I saw past his charms to what he really was. A demon. Honestly I felt like that to almost every one like that, that I met. There is always something dark behind the seemingly innocent and perfect.

"Thanks, now might I ask what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I'm hurt Harper, can't I just say hello to a good friend every once in a while?" He asked trying to sound sincere.

"Yah and pigs can fly. So really why are you here?"

"Well if you must know I found some new information on what our pals the Conspectis are up to, you really need to hear this." Xander said seriousness taking over his features.

"Fine, what's going on?"

"You're not going to like this, recently I've been trying to find out Azazel's plan as per your orders, and then after talking to a few sources I was told that the Conspectis are looking for an item, two actually that can be used to raise Azazel."

"Well what are they?"

"The first of which is something that has been missing almost a thousand years they are called the Demonic Scriptures, when reciting them the power of the demon it is directed to gets strong almost like an amplifier for our powers, but the one reading it has to be a human and must have some knowledge of the language otherwise it is entirely unintelligible."

"Alright what about the other item?"

"Well the other item is something you're not going to be happy about."

"I'm already unhappy how much worse can it get?"

"A demon sword they are about to attain one." He said. I took a deep breath closing my eyes at the same time trying to keep my calm.

I really want to throw something right now. Like really, really badly, it is not even funny.

"Shit. Well do you at least know what they are going to attempt to do with them?"

"Right now I think that they are going to try to use them to summon Azazel in a ceremony involving those two items and you as well. That's my best guess."

"Do you know where they are going to get them?"

"As of now no but I know that the Conspectis are making an arrangement with someone for the Demonic Scripture, I don't know when or where though."

"Looks like I'm gonna be busy for the next few days."

"Right now that's the least of your problems." Xander stated not even a hint of doubt in his voice. As if mocking me the doorbell rang signaling what was bound to be another catastrophe.

I swear when this is all over I'm moving to Fiji on a permanent vacation.

* * *

><p>I was about to open the door when Xander who followed me downstairs and was now behind me said, "You should at least see who it is."<p>

Already annoyed I glared at him and deliberately opened the door without looking to see who was there. When I turned to see who it was I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't going crazy and then flipped out. Ciel and Sebastian were at my front door, and I made sure nobody knew where I lived as to protect Simon and myself.

My day just keeps getting worse and worse and now these two buffoons are at my door. God must have some vendetta against me or just really likes to have a good laugh at my unfortunate events.

Seriously mad now I grabbed the two at my door by their ties and yanked them inside. (Authors Note: Sebastian has a tie per his butler uniform and Ciel has that bowtie like thing). Surprised by my sudden action they were caught off guard and had no footing to try and hold back taking advantage of this I propelled them forward into the wall behind us.

Still holding on to them I hissed my words at them not caring if I cursed or not. "What the hell, how did you find this place, and what the fuck are doing here?"

"Well," Ciel said, "I was curious about you and wanted to know more so I had a chat with the Undertaker and he just so happened to give us your address."

"So why the hell are you here?" I snarled at them.

Still under my grip both him and Sebastian had their backs pressed up against the wall with my elbows pressing them further to ensure they didn't get out of my grip. "We were hoping to see if we could lend our services, seeing how we heard about your little predicament." Sebastian said.

Upon hearing this I laughed and let go of the both of them walking into the door way and leaned against the door frame to support me from falling over. "Wow you guys really have nothing better to do don't you, I find sorta sad."

"Harper is there anything you want to do about them? I think kicking them out would be the first thing that comes to mind." Xander asked speaking for the first time, he was glaring at Sebastian for some reason and he did the same thing upon hearing him. I looked at Ciel but he seemed oblivious to what was going on besides actually noticing Xander for the first time as well.

"You know what-"I was cut off by a sharp pain in my stomach off to the right side. Looking down I saw the point of an arrow protruding from it leaking out blood.

What, how?

I moved to the left a little and ended up stumbling into the door frame, looking up I saw the stunned faces those sharing the confined space with me. However just as easily as the pain came it went away, wanting to remove the arrow I broke the point off of it and semi-painfully wrenched the shaft from my back. Once fully removed I lifted part of my shirt and saw that my wounds were already healing as it was now just a healthy pink line of flesh.

Returning from my surprised state of mind I narrowed my eyes. "Someone is so going to pay for this. Xander," I said, annoyance oozing from my voice, "get my sai for me would you?"

In a flash he was by my side handing me my weapons. After putting them in my back pockets I turned to face whoever had just shot me with an arrow. My eyes rested upon a man who was now trading his bow and arrow for dual blade throwing knives meaning he could use either end to cut something (a.k.a. me) .He had short black hair and was no taller than I was, in fact the only thing noticeable about him was a large scar running across where his eye would have been even though he still possessed it.

"Let me guess, your mission is to find and retrieve little ole' me isn't it or else what would you be doing here?" I asked rhetorically seeing as I already knew the answer. I hopped down onto grass and stalked towards Scarface who was now only fifteen feet away.

Ignoring me he just got right down to business and threw one of the knives at me. Dissolving into black smoke the knife flew behind me and landed in the door frame. Wanting to finish this quick I put my hand on his throat and reappeared.

Scarface tried to hit me with a knife but I grabbed it with my free hand not caring that it was cutting into my skin. I lifted him by the throat so that he was dangling in the air. Summoning something inside me a grey substance ran from my touch and appeared where my hand touched the man's neck. I felt him start to struggle and convulse as that same grey thing traveled across the rest of his skin causing it to turn to ash.

Solid just moments before the man within my grip had become a pile of ashes at my feet starting to blow away in the breeze.

"For dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return." I said mainly to myself.

* * *

><p>(3rd PersonNarrator)

Harper turned and headed into her house prepared to scold the young demon and his butler as she thought that the threat that they brought with them had been eliminated. However neither did she or the three other demons detect the presence of Cole who stood out of sight watching her walk back to the place that was supposed to be her temporary residence.

Gotcha'. He thought to himself. Soon Harper you will be mine, very soon indeed, but first I will break her.

Cole using astral form left the property of Harper Delaney pondering just how he would attain her. Appearing a ways down the street he began to walk to London a million things spinning through his head not one pleasant in the least.


	8. Chapter 8

Harper's P.O.V.

As it turns out running through London chasing after people was becoming something of a habit for me and it wasn't something I was particularly fond of. In fact I despised it very, very much. However in order to get information about either the Demonic Scriptures or a demon sword that was what I had to do. Even if that meant running around at two o'clock in the morning without any light other than the gas lamps and stars as I was now.

I found the person I was chasing this time outside one of the few Conspectis meeting places I have discovered which also served as a place of worship in the cults terms of it at least. When I first initially confronted him his eyes widened in shock and he then ran away trying to spare his already damned life. Unfortunately as I was wearing my onyx bracelet I could only follow in the chase much to my annoyance rather than end it at once.

Onyx was the natural suppressor to my powers and abilities making me almost completely human, and I liked that feeling. So despite the constant danger and inconvenience it may provide me it made me feel normal at moments like none of this ever happened and like I was not tied to a world I so wanted to forget. Whenever onyx was touching me nothing related to the demon part of me was able to show not the grey, the super healing, astral form, nothing. There were ups and downs to this but it was hard to tell which weighed out the other more, the fact that Cole was also affected by the onyx. Or that he and the Conspectis knew about its effects on us both.

Easily catching up with the unfortunate bastard I tackled him into the ground of the secluded alleyway we found ourselves in.

"Okay, now we can begin the interrogation." I spoke tying his legs and hands together leaving his mouth ungagged so he could speak. "Now what does the Conspectis want with a demon sword and the Demonic Scriptures huh?" I asked.

"…"

"Okay let's start with something simpler, how about where are they getting them that should be easy." I said sounding a little friendlier then before, trying an approach that sometimes worked.

"…"

Obviously I need to be a little rougher, whatever that's my specialty.

"Well, since we don't seem very talkative today I guess I'll just have to force it out of you, just remember you can always tell me the information I want in order to stop the pain." I smiled but behind my voice was the absolute threat ensuring what I had just spoken.

I reached into the holsters on my thighs and pulled out one of my backup guns. The person that was in front of me gulped visibly.

"You know what? … I think I'll save these for later." I said putting them back. In front of me the man relaxed a little at least until I reached for his hand. "But I guess we could start with this." I violently pulled one of his fingers back causing it to snap. He yelped in pain. Another snap sounded as another finger broke.

"Okay, okay," he gasped out "all I know is that they need the sword and the scriptures for a ceremony."

"What kind of ceremony?"

"I don't know." He said, I griped his next finger a little harder. "All right, I don't know what it's called but apparently if it goes right he will be able to come into the world without the actual need to possess a body with him inside of it confined to human restrictions. He would be able to walk around as freely as you and I and be at full strength with no limitations. That's all I know I swear."

"Where are they going to get the scriptures and sword?"

"I don't know. All I know about is the ceremony because they need a certain number of people there and a bunch of little supplies and herbs 'kay?" Instead of cleanly breaking his finger I slowly bent it backwards.

"Are you sure you're not leaving anything out?" I questioned.

"No, no I swear now would you just let me go?" He yelled.

"Sure thing, but first," I broke one last finger.

"What was that for?" He hissed.

"That was for running, I hate running." Getting up from my crouching position I pulled a piece of cloth from my back pocket and placed it over his mouth causing him to go limp.

I don't think he'll remember this little incident when he wakes up again. At least that went well compared to Tuesday's catastrophe.

-Flashback-

_I walked back to the entrance of my house the three demons staring at me. Ciel with mild amusement, Sebastian was just looking at me and Xander, well, he was staring at me in some type of way._

_"What?" I snapped still annoyed that I had to get rid of someone at my own home._

_"Nothing I would have just figured you would have gone about that a little differently." Xander said all nonchalant._

_"And just what do you mean by that should I have emptied his stomach contents onto the lawn, I don't think so." _

_"Well, do you recall what we were discussing earlier?"_

_"What, you mean about opening the door without looking?" I spoke closing the door behind me and walking past the trio to my kitchen. _

_"No before that, we were discussing the Conspetis's interests as I recall."_

_I grabbed myself a glass of water and sat down on a stool to relax. I noticed Sebastian who along with Xander and Ciel came into the kitchen raise an eyebrow at his choice of words. _

_"Ohhhh, yah so what about it? I don't see how that would be important to what just happened." I took a sip of my drink._

_"I hate to prove you wrong but you could have at least interrogated him but you killed him instead." I set my drink and looked at him dumbstruck._

_*sigh* I hate people. And demons, I definitely hate demons. Xander is just lucky he wasn't originally one. _

_"You have got to be kidding me. You couldn't' have told me that before I turned him into dust really? What the hell. Why didn't you tell me to do that you idiot."_

_"It must have slipped my mind." He gave me a wide smirk._

_Do that again and I just might slip my knife into your throat. Wouldn't like that now would you, eh?_

It wasn't until about five in the morning that I was actually heading home after finding no more leads to pursue the two items of interest. However I was quite tired after trying to do so. Currently I was walking down the road that leads to my house where Simon would have been happily sleeping.

Simon was never upset when I left all night like this but he would occasionally worry for me and I found it sweet. He was so understanding that he knew that it was more of an obligation than an option for me to do what I did and I was always amazed how much more mature he was for his age.

Walking down the street I felt like my legs were about fall off from all the running that I had done because of the bracelet that I often used. Yet I kept walking waiting to see my house show up in the distance, and that's what it did but not the way I wanted it to.

My house was on fire, illuminated with yellow, orange, and red flames.

Oh god, Simon's in there.

Without even a moment's hesitation I threw the onyx jewelry to the ground and bolted through the front door. Flames flicked off the walls and licked at my skin but now that I was truly me it did not matter as I already had the worst of hellfires churning inside me.

"Simon! Simon, are you okay?" I yelled as I dashed up the stairs to the entrance of his room.

The door was closed but I could tell that the fire was in there to but I was just hoping that there was a sliver of a chance that he was still alive.

Not bothering to break down the door I went into astral form and entered his room I cringed at what I saw. Simon was lying in the corner of the room fire dancing over his skin creating harsh burns.

"Simon." I managed to croak out.

I rushed over to him and picked him up making the flames transfer on to me where they immediately died out. I held him close to me his head resting against my neck, but I could not feel his heartbeat. I closed my eyes and pictures of Simon and Mason came into my mind, they were so much alike the two of them.

I know who did this and I will repay them back all they have done for me with interest.

Finally I opened my eyes and began to walk downstairs, rage and anger seething through me, tears about to overflow just as much. However I tried to remain strong I knew that Simon would want that, but the most I could manage was let silent tears run down my face.

3rd Person/ Narrator P.O.V.

Harper stepped out of the entrance of her town house, ravished by flames, with the long gone Simon in her hands. Tears that she couldn't control spilled down her face. Her chest heaved up and down as she struggled against the sobs that fought to break through however she did not make a single sound.

Harper moved away from the flames of to the side of her now demolished house where she collapsed to the ground clutching Simon to her.

Not far away from where she kneeled a leaf covered with the early morning's dew broke of a nearby tree and flew down into the fires below. As it burned the fire grew hotter but remained unnoticed by Harper, the smoke of the leaf becoming a vibrant purple that grew to envelop the miserable girl and the deceased boy.

"Why does it always have to be the ones I love? Why can't I ever take your places?" Harper spoke just above a whisper.

-Elsewhere-

Ciel sat a mahogany desk very similar to the one that he used to own he was reading the newspaper as Sebastian prepared tea for him. Even though he was a demon because he was once human he still has cravings for human food unlike his butler. However he does not need sleep like regular people do.

Somewhere in the middle of reading an article about the unveiling of a new exhibit in a nearby museum Ciel began to feel his eye irritate him. Sighing he got up and walked over to a hanging mirror and took off his eye patch. Seeing the reflection of his right eye he found that it was glowing its purple hue and that the Faustian Sign was pulsing. However Ciel had no idea why it was doing this.

Sebastian appeared next his young master and disclosed the piece of information he was wondering.

"It seems that she is summoning you my lord, it would be best not to keep her waiting." Sebastian spoke slightly amused he had not expected Harper to summon them so soon as she kept refusing the contract before.

"Yes, but how do I get there?" Ciel asked.

"Leave that to me this time but we will have to work on this later if you wish to form more contracts." Sebastian replied. He placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder and they began to fade from view heading speedily to Harper.

Sebastian and Ciel materialized before Harper what they saw though was not what they expected. The house which had stood unscathed just days ago was now under a raging fire that refused to yield. The whole structure of the house seemed about to collapse on itself.

They turned to find Harper kneeling on the ground with a badly burned Simon in her arms. Both demons could tell by looking at him that he was beyond saving. Sebastian stole a glance at his young master, fire always unsettled him.

The expression that Ciel wore exposed nothing but he spoke with disgust. "It's always fire, wither it be heaven or hell, it is always fire that seems to take what we love most. And that is why I hate it."

He turned to the woman before him. "I believe you wish to make a contract Harper?"

"What have I got to lose, whatever I had I lost only moments ago." She whispered her voice about to crack.

"So do you wish to make one?" He asked again looking for a more definite answer.

"Yes." Harper replied making her voice stronger.

"What are the terms to the contract?"

"I'll kill them, Cole, Reed, all of them I want the Conspectis on its knees begging for a second chance like the pathetic dogs they are. Without mercy, without hesitation, I will end them and make them live through every ounce of pain I have had to go through. All the loss I've suffered, all of it." Her voice rose with anger and hatred in every word. "And Azazel, in order to stop what he is trying to accomplish but most of all I want him to suffer a death equivalent to all of those that I have had because of him, because he started this because he took everything from me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, and in turn both of you will respond to my command and be at my side until my goals are completed."

"And when that happens I will devour you're soul as payment to the contract."

Harper chuckled at this. "Hell I'd have given it away a while ago if HE wasn't planning something."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Don't doubt me, you won't find it very successful. But yes this is what I want." There was no hesitation in her voice.

"As you wish, now we must confirm the contract with a seal where it appears is random and I am afraid permanent-"Ciel was cut off.

"Just do it already." Ciel nodded.

The purple smoke that had lightly surrounded Harper became thicker to the point where you could not see her. Inside the smoke, Harper felt a small pricking sensation on her skin, it grew stronger until it narrowed and settled on the right side of her stomach. There was where a small pain grew as the seal between the three of them manifested.

The seal itself was a purple color much like the smoke that surrounded her however the shape of it was almost identical to the one Ciel possessed on his eye; in fact the only difference was that a portion of the Phantomhive seal was in the center of the pentagram that resided in the lined circle. (Authors Note: Whatever you want to call it you know what I'm talking about.)

As the seal finished imprinting on her side the smoke lifted. Harper knowing she had to get up slowly removed Simon from her lap and gave him a parting kiss on the cheek. She stood and made her way over to her new companions. Just as she was about to reach them a long sharp pain hit her side right where the new seal was.

Harper stumbled for she did not expect this. She lifted the hem of her shirt to see that one of the tick marks on the outer circle dripped further down her stomach creating the signature symbol of a demon she knew all too well. Azazel.

The two demons could only watch as they had never experienced something like this. Harper looked up at them more hatred rising in her eyes.

"Let's just get out of here." She said and continued walk on stumbling the first steps but then regained her composure. Ciel and Sebastian followed suit behind her.

As she walked she didn't look back once, she didn't want to.


End file.
